


Kitty!Louis and Harry grow up together tumblr prompt

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat, Fetus Harry, Fetus Louis, Fluff, Kitten, Kitty!Louis, M/M, One Shot, Other, Time Skips, hybrid!louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 10 and finds Louis in the park alone because his family abandoned him. Harry takes him home and begs his mum to let him stay and they grow up together and fall in love. Louis doesn't talk at first but comes out of his shell and does later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty!Louis and Harry grow up together tumblr prompt

**Author's Note:**

> One minor smut scene.

“Mum, I’m going to the park!” Harry shouted to his mother who was in the kitchen.

“You know I don’t like you going out alone. Besides it’s almost sun set.” She says apprehensively as she walked out to face her ten year old son.

“Please mummmm! Pretty please? I’ll be back before it gets dark and it’s not that far!” He begs.

“Fine. But be back before 5:45. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes! Thank you mum!” He hugs her legs and quickly rushes into his outside clothes; which were really just shoes because it was June now.

The boy shut the door quietly and walked out the driveway of his house that he shared with his mum and to the small park just three blocks away. It was seldom used and he liked the playground equipment they had. He played on the swings for a bit and then when to use the slide. When he slid down, he accidentally pushed someone he didn’t see off and onto the mulch. Harry quickly scrambled off the slide and knelt in front of the boy who seemed to be around the same age on the ground.

His hat fell off his head when he fell, so his small white kitten ears were poking out from his feathery brown hair. He was crying and quickly moved his hands up to cover them.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I swear. I didn’t see you.” Harry rushes out. The boy moves away from him timidly.

“How come your mum or dad aren’t here?” No response again.

“I promise I won’t hurt you. I can bring you home and give you food and a bed and stuff. And I like cats.” Harry gives a grin to the boy in front of him. He bites his lip and nods just barely. They stand up and the boy pulls his hat on and walks at least a foot away from Harry.

“Do you have a name?” The boy nods his head but avoids looking at Harry.

“What is it?” The boy holds out his right wrist which had a simple black bracelet on it.

“Oh so you’re Louis?” Louis nods his head. Just as the sun is almost completely down, they stop in front of Harry’s house. He opens the door and Louis trails quietly behind.

“You made it back on time. Dinner’s al-” Anne stops her sentence when she catches sight of the blue eyes boy in the hall behind Harry.

“Before you say anything, he doesn’t have a home and he’s alone and he’s cute, and part cat and I like him a lot.”

“Wait, part-cat…” Anne is very confused. Louis takes that lead and pulls off the hat that was on his head and pulls his tail out from his pants. Her eyes widen in shock.

“Harry, I don’t know about this…”

“Please mum? I’ll take care of him and treat him nice and he won’t be a bother! He looks like a kid! Can he stay here? Pleeeeaaaaassssseee?” Harry takes it as far as getting on his knees to beg. He knew how to get what he wanted.

“Fine Harry. I was saying that dinner was ready and now he can join us.” Harry smiled widely and grasped his mum in a tight hug.

“Come on Louis.” Harry pulled him into the kitchen and the family ate dinner together for the first time.

~oo~

14 year old Louis walked into 15 year old Harry’s room and found the latter’s lower half undressed and his hand around his penis. He was lying on his back. When he heard the door open, he sat up and quickly pulled the covers over his lower body.

“Crap Louis. What are you doing here?” Harry asks him flushed in embarrassment and his actions.

“What were you doing?” Louis asks curiously.

“It’s nothing.”

“Harry, please? I want to know.” Louis goes over and kneels at the side of his bed and looks up at him with the most innocent looking, pleading blue eyes that Harry’s seen.

He pauses and says “It’s called masturbating. But that isn’t the only name for it.” Harry says abashedly.

“Only you do it to yourself?” Louis asks curiously.

“Well someone can do it for you, but then it’s called a hand job.”

“Show me?”

“Show you what?” Harry furrows his eyebrows together.

“How to give a hand job.” Louis says quietly.

“I don’t know Louis. It’s me and this is something different.”

Louis pouts and his tail hangs low.

“Don’t be sad.”

“Let me. Please?” Harry considers it and nods and Louis smiles.

He gets on top of the bed and pulls the comforter back and reveals Harry’s hard on.

Louis looks up at Harry wondering what to do.

“Take one of your hands and put it on my dick.” Louis does as he says and leaves it there, lightly gripping it.

“Just move it up and down.” Louis flicks his wrists up and down looking at Harry’s face to gage how he’s doing. By the moans and Louis name coming out of his mouth, he thinks he isn’t too bad at this.

“Harder Lou. I’m close. Please.” Harry asks with his eyes screwed shut in concentration and pleasure.

Louis fist goes faster and he thumbs Harry’s head and that’s what does him in.

“Lou. Fuck. It’s good. Mghm.” Louis takes his hand away and looks into Harry’s piercing green eyes which were dark green now.

“Did I do good?” He crawls into the side next to Harry and Harry wraps both of his arms around him. Louis’ back was pressed against Harry’s front which was again clothed.

“Yes. Shit. That was really good.” Harry complements and runs his hand through Louis’ hair and grazes his ears; which makes him purr and swing his tail in content.

“Love you Lou.”

“Love you too Haz.”

~ooo~

Louis is 16 and Harry is 17 when they say I love you for the first time and it’s on a different level than the friendly ones they’ve shared before.

Harry got home from school and his mum was still at work. He was about to go into his room when he heard sniffling coming from Louis’. Harry dropped his bag onto his bed and opened Louis’ door. Louis was crying into his pillow and the sounds were muffled.

Harry sat next to Louis and gently rubbed a hand up and down his back.

“Louis. What’s wrong?” He soothingly asked. Louis just shook his head in response.

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what happened.” He gently says. Louis rolled over and looked up into Harry’s warm and caring eyes.

“I saw my mum and dad.” Louis mumbled.

“Hmm? I couldn’t hear you.” Harry asks.

“I saw my mum and dad.” Louis says loudly enough for Harry to hear.

“And why would that make you cry?”

“Because when my cat things came in, they said I was a freak and they abandoned me. I was in the park today and I guess they saw me. There was a little boy in between them holding hands with them. My mum said ‘Oh, someone took you in?’ and I said yeah. Then she said she wouldn’t know why. They both said that that was their son who was 10 (I know the son would at least be 7, but this is for the sake of the story.) And they started trying as soon as I was gone and he didn’t have any cat things, so he was better than I would ever be. Then they walked away with their perfect son.” He sniffles and turns his head away from Harry.

Harry climbs in next to Louis and they huddle under the covers.

“Look at me.” He gently commands. Louis is now face to face with Harry and Harry starts.

“First off they had no right. You are the most adorable and attractive person I’ve seen. Your eyes are such an intense blue that it’s hard to look away when you start to look into them. Your hair is so soft and fun to mess with. And you always have a tan when I can barely get a light one. When your tail swings in excitement or happiness and ears perk up and your whole face lights up; it’s way too cute. And when you purr and nudge my hand when I scratch your head or every now and then meow and all that other stuff, I love it. They never should have abandoned you all those years ago. But at the same time it was a good thing because I met you and you’re wonderful.”

“You mean that?” Louis asks quietly.

“Yeah. I love you. Like more than a brother. We’re like soul mates.” Harry confesses.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Harry blushes.

“I love you too. The same way.” And that is where they have their first kiss with each other too.

~oooo~

It’s June and Harry is 19 and Louis is 18. It’s his high school graduation. He failed last year because he was failing four of his six classes. His mum was extremely mad but he had Louis all through it. And that was all that mattered.

“Lou, I’m nervous.” Harry confesses as they were backstage. Anne was already at her seat, and Louis was just here right before he had to go in the audience.

“About what?” He asks his boyfriend of one year.

“Walking on stage. I mean yeah, I want to sing eventually; but I’m kinda shy when it comes to things like this.” Harry gnaws on his bottom lip and looks down.

“Harry. You know that everything is going to be fine. You’ll get your diploma and get on and off stage. Anne and I’ll be in the audience.” He looks into Harry’s nervous, light green eyes and pecks him on the lips. Harry melts into it and Louis pulls away. Harry is smiling brightly at him.

“Plus later at night, maybe we could get some alone time.” Louis suggests shyly.

“Whadda ya mean?” Harry asks completely clueless.

“You know…” Louis nods his head forwards slightly.

“Oh! Wait, are you sure?” After all, it would be their first time going all the way with each other. And Louis’ first time in general.

“Yeah. I am. Now go out there and get a diploma.” Louis encourages with a smile wide enough to show his two somewhat longer canine teeth.


End file.
